


YOLO

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Prom, Public Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux are more preoccupied with each other than Feferi or Aradia, so the girls decide to have a little fun of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOLO

Feferi flopped back into her seat at the table, heaving an exasperated sigh. Aradia shot her a tired smile, saying only, "Still at it?"

Feferi gave her a miserable nod. "I tried to get them to sea, but they wouldn't listen! I think they're going to just argue all night."

Aradia slid a glass full of cider over to the other girl. "Boys can be so shell-fish." A peal of giggles was her reward, Feferi nudging her shoulder lightly before picking up her fluted glass and knocking it back. Aradia picked up her own glass, taking only a small sip. "Careful. I'm pretty sure Terezi spiked it." 

Feferi grinned, sharp teeth flashing in her mouth, a shiver tracing its way down Aradia's spine. "No," she said. "That was me." She reached for Aradia's glass then, long fingers wrapping around Aradia's short thick ones on the stem. "Come on, Aradia. You only live once."

Aradia gave her own giggle before downing her glass in response, unsurprised when Feferi's hand made its way from the glass to her hair, pushing it back behind the other girl's ear in a soft gesture. Aradia caught her wrist in a light grip, maroon eyes steady, holding her gaze. "This isn't going to mean anything."

"Of course not, silly! But the boys are busy with eachother."

"And you only get one human prom."

"Exactly." Her shark's grin sent another shiver down Aradia's spine, but she just smiled in response, saying, "So let's have a little fun with it."

 

It took them a moment to realize Eridan and Sollux had returned, absorbed in eachother as they were, and even longer to realize the two boys were staring. 

"What the everglubbin fuck, Fef?"

Feferi jerked, her head shooting up from where she'd been nibbling at Aradia's neck. "Clamscray, Eridan." Then she leaned back in, catching Aradia's mouth with hers as Sollux burst out in a nasally laugh.

"You heard the lady, ED. We don't need you here." He took a step toward the pair, but was stopped when Aradia pulled back this time, voice a little breathy around the edges. "Your services are also unrequired." One of her hands slipped out of sight under the table, a gasp from Feferi a second later making Sollux and Eridan both flush.

"AA, maybe we should go somewhere—" Her hand re-surfaced to make a soft flicking motion, sending Sollux stumbling back. "You had your time, but a lady can only wait so long. Now shoo."

Feferi cackled, saying in a sing-song lilt, "Swim along, boys." It took a few more flicks from Aradia to get them to abscond, grumbling and shoving at eachother the whole way. Aradia buried her face in Feferi's hair, giving a soft chuckle. "Perhaps we really should find someplace more private. If you wish to continue, that is."

"Already on it." Before Aradia could ask what she meant, the air sizzled and popped with the familiar crackle of energy characteristic of the **green sun** , and there was Jade, all sparkles and slightly disheveled clothes. She took one look at the both of them and all but squealed, clasping her hands together as her tail thumped against her leg in excitement. "Oh man! Aradia's coming with us? Awesome! I always wanted to know if land trolls tasted different!"

Aradia blinked up at the human girl. "Taste?"

Feferi stood, pulling Aradia up after her with a wild laugh. "You'll see. What do you say, up for another adventure?"

Aradia looked back and forth between the two girls, a serene smile curving her lips. "I think I'm okay with that."


End file.
